Kaylie Sarean
Name: Kaylie Sarean Age: approx. 100 years old Height: 5'6" Weight: 135 lbs Physical Description: Kaylie is approximately five foot six, and weighs 135 lbs. She has dark forest green eyes and blond hair. A mostly faded scar runs from just above her right eyebrow diagonally out to just below her right eye. (it does not cross the eye itself, just the corner of it). Character History My last memory of my family together is of the day my father rode out. A graying top-knot on his head and a sword strapped to his back. My twin brother, with his dark unruly hair was sitting on his knee and my older brother, same sandy hair as me, kneeling in the dirt at his feet. I was hiding behind my grandmother and clutching onto her black skirts - sulking. After that day Areim, a mere seven years older than Luin and I, raised us with our grandmother. Our mother had died birthing another child when we were two - I have no memories of her. Five years later my brother Areim would be born again as a warrior of Shienar. After that my grandmother raised us herself. Luin and I were mischievous and as close as siblings are. My grandmother was a kind but proud woman, but very no nonsense. She was harsh when in came to chores but allowed us to roam through town if we stayed together. As well as teaching us safety in company, as all three of us could read, and mend our own clothes. Looking back I suppose it was not her favorite activity, as it was one of the first things we all learned - even my brothers. I came to be recognized as a channeler shortly after my fifteenth nameday. A couple Aes Sedai were travelling the borderlands, to what purpose I do not know, and after a word with my grandmother I was quickly escorted back home. I did not have the spark inborn, but they saw the potential in me to learn and being of age they snapped me up. I was allowed to pack some change of clothes and hurry back to where I would eventually follow the women to Tar Valon. ---- Watching my clothes burn before my very eyes I wondered why I'd even come to the Tower. The first few days and even years was all about stripping away your old identity and leaving it behind. This was a lesson I did not take to well, but in time I was able to deal with. Like most young novices I was very resistant to channeling at first - it wasn't that I had a problem with Aes Sedai or even hating channeling. It was just so very odd. How come I a mere snippet girl of fifteen was able to do this? What if I made a mistake and hurt someone? After about three years of training I began to embrace it and pick up my pace where I had trudged through before. A couple of the Brown Aes Sedai began "encouraging" me through extra time cataloging and copying books in the Library. First handed out as a punishment I was surprised when I learned that I actually enjoyed it! Some of the books told histories of battle after battle and items of Power that could increase your strength. There were descriptions of animals and places long dead and forgotten. At seventeen years old I had found my calling. After this stage I began spending any free time I had reading whatever could get my hands on. This usually turned into me copying books, when some of the Librarians deemed I had "too much time" on my hands. Poor penmanship was frowned upon, and by the time I'd finished my Accepted's training I was expect to be able to translate older books from the Old Tongue into the common, as well as copy them exactly. Before I'd even passed through the Arches, however, it was widely accepted that I would choose Brown, and with my love of learning dedication to the Tower would not present a problem in my training. After my Arches I began applying myself to learn weaves more thoroughly than I had in my years as Novice. I had spent twelve years training as a novice, mostly because I had spent more time in the Library than in practicing my channeling and dedicating myself to the Saidar classes. It was actually a bit of a surprise when I was raised, it wasn't that I had forgotten that I was a channeler I was just amazed by how much there was to learn in the Tower. Thus I spent a lot of time in history classes. In all it took me seven years to reach my Shawl. I began practicing every day, working with weaves until I neared the point of exhaustion. I spent very little time running to the city unless it was just for a mental break or the novelty of it all. I spent slightly less time in the Library than I had as a novice, mostly so I could take as many classes as possible and apply for Sisterhood sooner rather than later. My sullen, shy self evaporated into one very confidant young woman. I had passed through my arches. I could do this, and moreover I had learned so much in my time at the Tower - being raised to a full Sister for me was the only possibility. I didn't want to spend another twelve years of my life, when as a full Sister I would have full access to the Library and be able to go out searching the world in search of lost books and artifacts, and just general knowledge. At the time of my raising I was thirty-six years old and had been in the Tower for over twenty years. I began by copying and storing some of my favorite books, as well as the ones I found particularly useful in my Tower apartment and Library office. Now an Aes Sedai I set about to work make my mark in the world and prepare my Sisters and the Tower in the way my Ajah saw apt. The building up of our knowledge and the preservation of old. No telling what future Sisters might need that we could collect now. I spent the next fifty years or so in the Tower doing what Browns do. Studying, researching, teaching classes - my favorite of which was the use of angreal, their history, and importance. After a time I set out in search of something else - knowledge, lost artifacts, anything that I could find and contribute to the Tower. When I left Kathana was Amyrlin seat. When I heard of her death it I was too far away and involved in plots of my own to return. In Ebou Dar far to the south of Tar Valon I was studying port customs and setting up my own eyes when I met a somewhat rogueish man, who was formerly a merchant guard, and had some skill with a knife, no not the usual level of a warder. After an "incident" in Ebou Dar and considering the tensions between Altara and her western border I hired Rys as a guard. Nearly a year later I bonded him as warder before continuing my travels to Tarabon, Andor, Cairhien, Tear, and finally Illian. Approximately one year before I received the news of Karana's fate, my warder of a little over ten years died, and I spent time grieving until the arrival of "Karana's pigeon." With the news that a fellow Sister - a fellow Brown, and former mentor - had been stilled and not least that the Dragon was apparently reborn I made my way back to Tar Valon. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Brown Ajah Bios